Automated target systems are in widespread use, particularly in facilities such as indoor, small-arms target shooting and training facilities. A common form of such system includes a track mounted above the shooting area and extending from the firing line at one end to a distance down range at the other end. A carriage supported by the overhead track and movable therealong supports a target assembly which can include such additional accessories as a target-holding frame rotatable between front, edge and rear positions, and auxiliary lighting systems to light the target. Because the carriage is movable along the track, a shooter may have the carriage travel to the firing line for the purpose of mounting a new target or examining a target that has been fired upon and have the carriage return the target to its proper shooting position without requiring an attendant to enter the range to perform these functions. For training or competition purposes, the carriage may be moved in a preselected manner to position the target at various distances from the firing line while the target is unlit and held in the on-edge ("edge") position (that is, rotated until it is perpendicular to the firing line and cannot be seen) then halt the target, rotate it to either a "friend" or "foe" target side, illuminate the target for a specified time during which the shooter must decide whether or not to fire, then turn off the light, turn the target to the edge position, and move it to another position along the rail, forcing the shooter to expect the target to show up at random distances and exhibit random "friend" (no-shoot) or "foe" (shoot) targets.
Automated systems such as that described above are shown and described in various issued U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,346 (Destry) teaches and describes an automated target range system having a carriage mounted to an overhead track and having apparatus installed upon and operating from the carriage to carry out some of the features described above. U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,847 (Cartee et al) teaches and describes a target retrieval system using a power driven cable to move the target from the target position to the retrieved position.
A reading of the Destry reference clearly identifies some of the drawbacks and problems encountered when a target system uses conventional power cables to power the individual system components. First and foremost is damage to the system that occurs when various system components are impacted by bullets, bullet fragments or shell casings. Where power is carried to various components by electrical cables, damage may occur when the cables now struck and become fully or partially severed. Where expedients such as exposed solid bars are used instead of cables, Destry identifies problems that may occur when bullet fragments lodge against such bars and create short circuits. More handguns now being used are magazine-loaded and eject spent cartridges rather than retain them in the weapon for later removal. Certain of these pistols eject the casings upward, and it is not uncommon at ranges or training facilities to have such casings land on the overhead rail and cause a short circuit or a mechanical "jam" as the carriage moves along the track.
Another problem with conventionally wired or cabled range systems is the routine on-site maintenance that must be performed to keep the cables in good working condition. Where a problem occurs that the range operator cannot repair, outside service personnel must often be called in.
All of these shortcomings result in uneconomical and inconvenient operation requiring substantial maintenance and down time to correct problems. Of course, when such problems occur, the entire range must be shut down for safety purposes in order to afford repair and maintenance personnel the opportunity to put the damaged units back into operating condition.